Expect The Unexpected
by Lady Yukita
Summary: Sesshomaru gets cursed from Kikyo, and turns into what he loathes the most, a human! What about a mysterious 'little' inuyoukai who keep experiences deaths of friends and loved ones? Meet a new youkai to help our little group! 1st fic, R&R!
1. The Curse

**Here is my first story! But, only if you don't count the beginning of a fanfic I started. It was lame...I hope this fanfic wont be too much of a bore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and his friends. No matter how many times I search my house, I don't see anybody. -.-**

**Note: This story is mostly based on Sesshomaru and my made-up character. Sesshomaru is my favourite character! .**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Curse**

"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru, a full demon with silky silver hair and bright yellow eyes, looked behind him to see a Priestess, named Kikyo. She had long black hair, a red and white outfit, and a look of hatred in her eyes. She was the woman who died 50 years ago, just after pinning Sesshomaru's half-breed brother, InuYasha, to a tree. It was Kagome who took out the arrow. She was only able to do so because afterall, she WAS Kikyo's reincarnation. Yes, Sesshomaru had been glad of what Kikyo had done, but this time, she was ready to fight. And he was never going to say 'Thank You' to anybody.

Kikyo had her bow and arrow ready. Sesshomaru wasn't the least bit surprised; he was in a village that he just slaughtered a minute ago. The humans' blood was still on his claws. While he was fighting the humans, he never got hurt once, not even a cut. Because of that, there was a very strong smell of blood all over the battlefield, which also contained hundreds of slaughtered men. It was a perfect day outside, bright, sunny and warm, but Sesshomaru felt like it was a day of entertainment, which in his opinion, was killing (he is a demon afterall).

"Why do you attack a peaceful village, and destroy many innocent lives? What did they ever do to you?" Kikyo questioned harshly. She raised her bow and was ready to release the arrow. She wasn't the slightest bit scared. '_Heh, this will be easy. I have my plan ready. Muahahaha....'_

"...I am here because I am bored and needed entertainment. And why, may I ask, are you doing here anyways? You are such a foolish human. You must die!" With that, Sesshomaru lunged his Poison Claws at the Priestess. He suddenly stopped in mid-flight. He felt a little pain in his body, and was surprised to see vines tightening around his body. There was no real damage so far, just a few minor cuts. "Let me go!"

"Never. You must never attack any more humans, or kill InuYasha. I still don't have him with me yet. How much I LOATHE that wench of a reincarnation of mine. And tell me why you attacked my village! Or I will kill you instantly! And no wonder you're so stupid, you're a demon! I am here because I happen to **live** in this village!" Now she had a real look of annoyance, and glared at Sesshomaru for his stupidity.

"I would like to see you try to kill me. And nobody can stop me from fighting with my little half-breed of a brother." Stated Sesshomaru. He was tired of being all tied up in spiky vines and lectured by a dead Priestess.

"Well...I won't kill you, as you still have a reason to live. But I will make sure you can't harm my InuYasha!" Kikyo put down her bow and arrow, and put her hands together. She was staring at the ground, even though her eyes were tightly closed. She had a glowing purple light around her body. A little orb of purple light was forming from her fingertips. '_I will curse him...why does he hate humans so much, anyways? Well, this ought to make him really mad! I am such a genius, such a genius!'_ she snickered under her breath.

Sesshomaru tried to wiggle out of the vines. But, the more he moved, the tighter it got. Already, the grass was stained with his blood, and Kikyo's orb of light was growing larger by the second. It was now as big as his fist. '_What do I have to live for anyways? First of all, there's Rin and Jaken at home...and I have to torment my stupid brother.... But wait, if I ever die, that would mean - INUYASHA WILL BE THE RULER OF MY WESTERN LANDS!?!?! NEVER! I MUST LIVE!'_

"Hah, you are useless. Don't bother trying to get out. The more you wiggle, the tighter it gets. You cannot escape me!" Kikyo then sent the curse. There was a bright purple orb floating the size of his head right in front of the crescent moon, which was located on his forehead.

Sesshomaru felt the vines tighten more. And, even more blood was trickling down his arms and legs_. 'Arg, these vines are getting tight. And how dare she mock me, let alone try and send a curse on Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Hmm, I feel.... a bit weaker, and a bit sleepy. Maybe I should just, rest my eyes a bit... I can't carry on much longer...I hate you Kikyo...'_ With those last thoughts, Sesshomaru fell unconscious, still in the vines.

"Finally, I can have faith that my InuYasha will not get killed.... MUAHAHAHAH!" Kikyo sent her glowing purple orb to Sesshomaru. There was a glowing purple light around him, which is when the curse was able to take affect. Kikyo also teleported him far away from her village, so he wouldn't be able to find her. Considering, he wouldn't have his senses and speed anymore.... '_Now, all I have to do is get rid of that stupid wench who stole InuYasha away from me...sniffle sniffle'_

**On a hill, 10 miles from the Village InuYasha was staying at:**

Sesshomaru awoke half an hour later. He rubbed his eyes and noticed he was under a tree. There was a rustle in the bushes, so he went to investigate. There was a rat demon 5 feet tall! '_Easy. Piece of pie. Hmmm, I could really do with some pie....' _Sesshomaru smirked, ran up to the demon and went to do Poison Claws, but there was no poison, and no claws.

"WHAT!?! HOW DARE THAT STUPID PRIESTESS TURN ME INTO A HUMAN!?! I LOATHE HUMANS! SHE WILL PAY DEARLY FOR WHAT SHE HAS DONE!" So, Sesshomaru ran away. The demon just stood there and laughed. Sesshomaru had no idea where he was going. He was unequipped because his sword, Tokijin, didn't work now since he was a human. _'Stupid wench Priestess. I don't have my good hearing, good speed, and good smells.... I'm what I loathed. How can humans survive anyways? Hmm, if that stupid Priestess Kikyo put the curse on me, maybe her reincarnation can change me back to my regular demon self. I wonder why she put the curse on me anyways? Maybe she wants me to be a softy.... Or for me to realize what I've done to humans.... I have to find the girl. What was her name again? Ka-go-ma? Oh well, that doesn't matter right now.' _Sesshomaru had no clue where he was going, so he just walked toward the sun.

**At Kaede's Village:**

Everybody was inside the hut eating the delicious ramen that Kagome cooked, especially for InuYasha. He was munching away, very noisily. He was now on his 10th helping.

'_He must be hungry_,' Kagome thought. She then stared in disbelief at InuYasha. 'How can he eat THAT much?' She then stared at InuYasha, who had stopped eating and was staring outside. "InuYasha, what's the matter?"

"I smell Sesshomaru...He's coming closer." InuYasha growled. "Let's go." He grabbed his sword, Tetsusaiga, which was made by his father's fang. He and Sesshomaru went into their fathers grave, which was inconveniently located in InuYasha's right eye. Miroku nodded to the girls and grabbed his staff. Sango got her boomerang and Kirara, while Kagome got her bows, arrows, and her heavy, yellow backpack.

"Aiye be waiting here for ye return, InuYasha. Be careful." Kaede said. Shippo was staying behind with Kaede. He did not want to hear InuYasha and Sesshomaru's bickering all day long. For once, Shippo made a definite right choice. He was glad to be staying in the village to help Kaede.

**Wherever Sesshomaru is:**

Sesshomaru had been walking for hours. He had no clue where he was going. He was in fact, going the right way to the village. But that, he wasn't aware of. He just kept walking and bickering. '_Stupid wench. I hate her. Why did she have to make me a human? Now I can't smell her out to kill her, and to find InuYasha's other wench. Can this day get any more worse?'_ But, why yes it can! He heard a lot of noise, not too far ahead.

"InuYasha, slow down!"

"No! We didn't find him yet!"

"My feet hurt...I'm hungry..."

"EEEEK!" SLAP!

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST **SHUT UP**?" That was definitely InuYasha. "Hmm...." InuYasha sniffed the air. "I smell Sesshomaru, but I don't smell a demon. What's up with that?"

Sesshomaru stood there, waiting for them to come. Finally, after 10 minutes, they came into the clearing. '_Great, they come to me. But yet, I do not have a weapon...why does tensaiga not work when I am in this stupid form?_' Sesshomaru sighed. "Hello little brother..."

InuYasha looked up to see Sesshomaru, who was currently staring at the ground, trying to hide his face. "Why are you staring at the ground? You look like an idiot. Wait a minute – You look like an idiot all the time, so I shouldn't be worrying."

"I am staring at the ground so I don't have to see your pitiful face. You reek. You should bathe more often."

InuYasha glared at his brother. "Stupid demon...you'll pay for that!" he unsheathed and transformed Tetsusaiga. He was about to slice Sesshomaru in half, when an angry voice yelled....

"SIT BOY!"

InuYasha tasted the usual smell of dirt and grass. He shot a glare at Kagome. "What was that for, you wench???"

"Can't you tell Sesshomaru can't fight?"

Sesshomaru glared at the girl. '_Stupid smart-alic...' _He looked up and saw 4 pairs of eyes on him. He felt embarrassed.

InuYasha cracked up. He was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. He was pounding the ground so there was a hole beside him. "HAHAHA! SESSHOMARU, THE GREAT DEMON LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO A HUMAN!!!!! HAHAHA!"

Now, Sesshomaru looked like a fool. He still had the silver hair and the yellow eyes. The same attitude too. His fangs, scars and claws were gone. He just stared at the clouds in the sky. _'Why me?'_

**Heh, so sorry. I deleted my old story. It only contained one chapter anyways. I decided to add my new character in chapter two. I was too busy with details that I wrote too much. Oh well.... -. - **

**Please R&R! I need at least one thumbs-up before I write chapter two! I want to make sure that SOMEBODY is going to read my trash. Get ready for:**

**Chapter 2: Truth be Told**


	2. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Although I do own my little Fanfic! .**

**Last time on Cursed:**

**InuYasha cracked up. He was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. He was pounding the ground so there was a hole beside him. "HAHAHA! SESSHOMARU, THE GREAT DEMON LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO A HUMAN!!!!! HAHAHA!"**

**Now, Sesshomaru looked like a fool. He still had the silver hair and the yellow eyes. The same attitude too. His fangs, scars and claws were gone. He just stared at the clouds in the sky. _'Why me?'_**

**Chapter 2: Truth Be Told**

"Inuyasha...Give it a rest already. You're making him feel bad. What if you turned into a human? Kagome said, trying to comfort Sesshomaru. She felt bad that he turned from a taiyoukai into a human.

"Feh, why should I? I already turn into a human on the day of the new moon! I think you've lost your mind..." said Inuyasha a bit harshly. He then pointed to his head. He crossed his arms, had a smirk on his face and turned to Sesshomaru. "So...Howd'ya feel being a human? I mean, that's exactly what you loathed in the first place. But now, I can kick your sorry butt!"

Sango interrupted him. "What he meant was, who and how did you turn into a human? We want answers so we can help you turn back."

"Wha-"

"Inuyasha, SIT! You are being rude!!!" yelled Kagome. '_Couldn't they both be nice to each other sometime? I mean, I know they hate each other, but they should stop arguing....I'm getting a headache!'_

"Arg! Why you little – !!!!" Inuyasha yelled. He went to tackle Kagome when a voice spoke.

"If you all had stopped fooling around, I will tell you my story. Even though I do not need your pity help, you will...Assist me..."said Sesshomaru hesitantly. He did not want to be a human. He did not want help from a human. He wanted to be left in peace while he figured it out. Yet again....He did need help. He had no weapons and no powers.

"Okay. Lets go back to the village," suggested Kagome. She needed more information on the subject.

Sesshomaru nodded, and followed suit. He did a mental sigh on his bad luck, and wondered if this day could get any worse.

**10 Minutes Later at the Hut:**

"Kaede! They're back!" yelled Shippo and jumped into Kagome's arms. She put him down at the table, while everybody else went to sit at the table. Kaede noticed that Sesshomaru was human, and assumed that it was going to be a LONG explanation. She went and put on a cup of tea.

"So Sesshomaru......Why are you human? Who did this to you?" questioned Miroku, finally speaking up. His 'dancing' hands went to Sango's lower body.

"PERVERT!"

**BANG!** There was a big, red hand mark on Miroku's cheek. He rubbed it soothingly, trying to get all the pain away. '_Well, it was worth it! Maybe it'll work on Kagome too...I just hope she doesn't hit as hard!'_

Sesshomaru sighed at the two. "I have no idea concerning WHY I am a human now. All I can remember is attacking a village for entertainment and being wrapped in vines. It was a woman...She had a bow and arrow, long black hair...."he looked at Kagome. "She looked just like her," he pointed at Kagome.

"...Kikyo..." whispered Kagome and Inuyasha in unison.

"Anyways, she cast a curse on me, making me a human, and I fell unconscious. So, that's all I can remember. I hope this young lady can turn me back. Since she is her reincarnation." His eyes traveled up and down on Kagome, his eyes cold.

Kagome shivered. That look always sent goosebumps up her spine. "I...I don't know if I can undue the curse. But I'll give it a try..."said Kagome, with little hope. She knew she was nowhere near as powerful as Kikyo. Kagome hated her because she was rude, arrogant, and Inuyasha loves her still. She had no idea what was in Kikyo that she already didn't have.

Sesshomaru nodded again, and walked outside. He sat gazing up at the sky, and tried to climb a tree. With no luck, he sat on the ground. Inuyasha went outside, and everybody knew to stay inside.

"Feh, seems like you're having a bit of difficulty. Need some help?" inquired the half demon. '_Boy, I don't know why I'm doing this, but...I feel kinda sorry for the guy. Even if he did try to kill me and Kagome numerous amounts of time. Plus, this just might make Kagome happy.'_

"Hmph, I don't need your help. I'm fine on my own," stated Sesshomaru. He kept trying for 5 minutes, trying to get on a branch. He finally got up the tree, and sat up on a thick branch, looking at the hanyou. "See, I got up perfectly fine. You can leave me in piece and go. You're brain is as stupid as this tree I'm in, so you will have no good ideas on trying to help me with my situation. Go with you're dead lover."

"Feh, bye." Inuyasha started to walk away, when he realized Sesshomaru laughing. '_Woah, he's freaky when he's laughing. Is he...out of his mind since hes a human now?' _Inuyasha thought. "You're weird when you're laughing. You're brains messed up since you're a human. And, what's so funn – HEY! I am smarter than you! And I'm not going to Kikyo! You stupid – ARGH!" Inuyasha jumped onto Sesshomaru's branch of the tree, eyeing him really closely. Their noses were 5 cm away from each other.

"Will you mind getting out of my face and out of my tree? Didn't I just tell you to GET LOST?"

"Arg, why you!!!" Inuyasha went to show his brother a piece of his mind when he heard the subdoing word from a voice that was oddly familiar....

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!" screamed Kagome. Little did she know what was going to happen. If she knew that, she would have never said 'sit'. The branch broke and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Since Sesshomaru was on the same branch....he fell down ontop of Inuyasha.

"Will you get OFF OF ME!?!" yelled Inuyasha. He was really pissed off now. He wanted to cut off Sesshomaru and Kagome's throat off. He stood up, causing Sesshomaru to crash to the ground. Kagome went between the bickering brothers, trying to stop them.

"Get lost."

"You get lost!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Inuyasha, you get lost!"

"Nah-uh!"

"Yah-uh!"

"**WOULD YOU BOTH JUST _SHUT UP!!!_ SIT BOY!" **Kagome then dragged Sesshomaru away from Inuyasha. _'Won't they ever get along? If they don't stop bickering soon, I'm going to go home and get the world record of the most largest headache ever!'_

Inuyasha looked angry, but his expression was soon changed to a look of disgust. "There's two demons close by. Get Miroku and Sango, Kagome!" said Inuyasha to Kagome.

Kagome nodded, told Sango and Miroku to get outside, got her bow and arrows and rushed outside. Sesshomaru walked inside, being a helpless bystander in the fight. Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga ready.

"Show yourselves!" yelled Inuyasha.

**Okay, so I didn't get a review yet. But, I came to my senses. Why would anybody want to read a one chapter story? So, I'll get to my fourth chapter, then stop for reviews. Come on people, ready my story! Oh yeah, sorry for those who have a bad language selection. I am a girl who doesn't curse. -. –**

**R&R or I am going to cry! Okay, then I'll just uh....do something REALLY bad...looks around... Heh...sweatdrop. BYE!**

**Get ready for the next exciting chapter!**

**Chapter 3 – The Young Demoness, Yukita.**


	3. The Young Demoness, Yukita

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha and company. Although, I'm borrowing them for this fantic. But I do own Yukita!**

**Okay, I haven't updated in a LONG while. I've been thinking about putting parts 1, 2, and 3. But, if I do so, my ideas will be like this:**

**1 – (this one) the curse**

**2 – kidnapping stuff**

**3 – all get changed into kiddies **

**Yeah well, tell me if I should do so! I'll hopefully be updating more often and not be those ol' lazy peeps. **

**Anyways, last time….**

_**Inuyasha looked angry, but his expression was soon changed to a look of disgust. "There's two demons close by. Get Miroku and Sango, Kagome!" said Inuyasha to Kagome. **_

_**Kagome nodded, told Sango and Miroku to get outside, got her bow and arrows and rushed outside. Sesshomaru walked inside, being a helpless bystander in the fight. Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga ready.**_

_**"Show yourselves!" yelled Inuyasha.**_

**The Young Demoness, Yukita**

"Kagura, watch over Kikyo."

"No! She can watch over herself. I will go," argued Kagura. She was in a dark, gloomy castle filled with miasa, which was undoubtfully, Naraku's lair. Kikyo was in the dungeons, chained up by her arms and legs, and had a stone collar on her neck, to make sure she didn't use her miko powers to escape.

"Stop it Kagura! There is no point in arguing." Naraku snarled._ 'Foolish woman.'_

"Naraku! I do not wish to be with you any longer!" she did her 'Wind Blades' attack, but Naraku lifted her up in the air by her throat.

"Listen to me, Kagura. You and Kanna-" he pointed towards a pale, white girl with a mirror. She looked like an angel, but was under Naraku's orders. She was no angel. "Will watch over Kikyo until I come back. You may take off her chains for now. Take off her collar if I come back and am in need of healing. Don't forget, I do hold your life in my hands. Literally." He squeezed on a red stone and Kagura clutched her chest.

"Yes, Naraku…" she growled. '_I hate you Naraku, you evil bastard. I will kill you if it is the last thing I do…'_ With that, she walked towards the dungeons.

Inuyasha sniffed. "Hm…I (sniff) smell (sniff) blood…" with that, he ran into the woods carrying Kagome on his back. He went wherever his nose led him.

When Inuyasha stopped, Kagome was in total shock.

"Miroku… should we follow? I mean, they might need our help…" Sango was worried about her best friend, who was a sister that she never had.

"Hmm, I think they can handle themselves. We should really stay here and protect the village." Miroku faced 10 feet away from the field, in shock. '_Hmm, Naraku. He's up to no good. We SHOULD stay here. This might get messy…'_ He faced to Sesshomaru, who was leaning on a tree. "Oi, Sesshomaru! Get in the hut! Naraku is coming closer!"

"Umm….Miroku, do you think that's a good idea…?" Sango whispered. '_Hmm…I mean, I'm glad that Sesshomaru's human for the most part. One, he can't kill me. Two, he's a bit calmer. Three, he's sort of being nicer to me…Well, he's still the arrogant cold-hearted idiot of all time. It's his temper-'_ Sango snapped back into reality and noticed Miroku and Sesshomaru fighting, words only to her relief.

"I will not stay inside." Sesshomaru growled.

"I don't care. You are in no condition to fight!"

"I will not listen to your insolence!"

"Get inside NOW."

"This Lord Sesshomaru does not listen to humans, especially perverted monks!"

"Well this Miroku doesn't care! Get your rear in gear and get inside!"

"…Where did you get that phrase from? I've never heard of it before…" Sesshomaru quickly went out of that thought and went to violence. He held Miroku in the air by the throat. "If you order me around anymore, houshi, when I get back to my youkai self, I will rip your flesh with my claws and you shall die a slow and painful death. Do I make myself clear?"

'_Miroku…!_'"Please do not kill him!" Sango yelled. As lecherous that he may be, she still didn't want him dead.

Sesshomaru completely ignored the tajiya.

"Uhh, yes Lord Sesshomaru. By the way, Lady Kagome told me of that phrase. Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, I (pant) can't (pant) breathe…."

Sesshomaru let go of him, but to his surprise, Miroku shoved him in the hut and let Kaede deal with him. Miroku moved right up to Sango.

"Glad you cared, Lady Sango…" Just as he went to feel her behind, she slapped him hard on the cheek, so he had a red handprint.

"No lecherous tricks, Miroku. This is serious. I hate to admit it though, but we should stay." Miroku nodded in agreement and raised his staff.

"Oh my god, she looks so much like Sesshomaru! She is so adorable! Inuyasha, you have to help her!" Kagome then heard quite a familiar sound of a hand meeting a cheek. '_Oh Miroku, when will you learn?'_

"Feh, she DOES look familiar. But she is a youkai, so she should handle him alright." Inuyasha sighed and peeked out to see the battle ahead.

There was a demon-puppet Naraku. (A/N – No d'uh!) There was also a little youkai girl who was trying to fight him off. She was little, probably around 8 human years old, had silver hair and her pink kimono with white flowers was ripped and was bloodstained. She had two swords. One sheath was pink, while the other was a light blue.

_'Grr, why can't I see her face!?! She seems so familiar, but I can't say that until I see her face!"_

Naraku shot out his tentacle (thingies, don't know what they actually are) and sliced her side. She fell to the ground and clutched her side. Naraku picked her up and threw her against a tree. Luckily, it was on the other side of the clearing. Naraku went to face Inuyasha.

_'No! He found us!'_ Inuyasha thought. He did a mental growl in frustration.

"No need to hide, Inuyasha. You can come out and see this little youkai's death. What a shame, so pretty and royal too…" Naraku ran up to her, grabbed her by the neck and went in the middle of the clearing. "Come on out, Inuyasha. I can smell you. Bring you're wench too, or I'll have to bring you to me."

'_Oh no, if Inuyasha goes out, he'll get hurt! I have to do something…but, what?'_ Kagome's eyes darted to her bow and arrow that was on the grass behind her. '_Aww, only one left. This better hit! Here I go!_' She got her arrow aimed at Naraku, let her purifying energy into the arrow, and fired. Inuyasha was at total shock at her actions and watched Naraku.

Luckily, her arrow went straight for Naraku's face, making him bleed heavily. He growled in pain. He dropped the girl and fled.

"Oh boy, I have a feeling we're going to see him, again…" mumbled Kagome. She went into the clearing to identify the girl.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, WENCH?" Inuyasha ran into the clearing and pulled onto Kagome's sleeve. "If you missed, you could have hit the girl, let alone get us spotted and killed!"

"Inuyasha…He already knew we were there. Plus, if you may have not noticed, I have improved on my archery. SIT BOY!" she yelled. She bent down next to the girl, turned her over and gasped. "Omg! Uhh, Inuyasha…Come here for a moment…you might want to see this…"

"Feh, whatever." He bent down next to Kagome to take in the 'mystery' girl's apperance. Inuyasha let out a gasp. She had the silver hair, golden eyes, blue crescent moon on her forehead and two maroon slashes on her cheeks. He pulled out a pouch containing 5 jewel shard pieces that were in her pocket. "No wonder he went after her. And, she looks like Sesshomaru's twin!"

Kagome was still gaping at her, so Inuyasha picked up the little youkai in his arms and walked out of the clearing. She was unconscious.

"Inuyasha! Wait up for me!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha, who stopped and went into a crouching position to let her on his back. "Are you crazy!?! I don't think you can handle so much weight!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, so their noses were almost touching. "So, you're saying your heavy?"

"WHAT!" Kagome stuttered while Inuyasha walked back to the hut. "Inuyasha, wait up! STOP! Hey!!! Si-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…you would hurt the little youkai even more. So hurry up and get your butt over here!" Inuyasha ran full speed to the hut, with a panting Kagome behind him.

"Inuyasha, we should hide her from Sesshomaru. He might get worried…" Kagome said.

"Feh, I guess you're right." Inuyasha slid her in his arms so her face was facing his chest. '_There, now he can't see her face. She must be related to Lord Fluffykins to have the same crescent and markings…'_

"Hmm? Hide what from me?" Inuyasha and Kagome were startled and looked up to see a human Sesshomaru raising a brow. (A/N – Okay, I see that I haven't really explained what he looks like in human form. So, lets see. He has long black hair, violet eyes, no markings, and the same clothes. Kay?)

"Uh…"Kagome was lost for words. But Inuyasha jumped in.

"We found a girl –youkai- who was getting attacked by Naraku, so were helpin her. Got a problem? Now move outta my way!" He tried to get around Sesshomaru, but he would move in front of him. This Sesshomaru wanted to see who she was. "MOVE!" Inuyasha yelled in his ear. While Sesshomaru was almost going deaf, Inuyasha jumped over him and into the hut.

"Umm Sesshomaru, if you don't mind, we are going to tend to her wounds and change her. It'll be best for you to stay outside. I'll-I'll go get Inuyasha out." Kagome half-ran, half-walked to the hut, but a hand was on her sleeve, tugging her back. She looked into Sesshomaru's violet orbs.

"There is nothing I haven't seen before."

"Uhh…" Kagome was lost for words. '_Come on Kagome-girl, think of something!' _"If she woke up, she wouldn't be happy to see a male looking at her. It'd be best for her to see females. R-Right Sango?" Kagome grabbed Sango beside her and nudged her in the arm. Sango glanced around. Miroku was lying in the grass watching the clouds. And Shippo was pouting outside the hut.

"Uhh, right! So you just stay out here and…talk to Miroku!" she shoved Sesshomaru to Miroku and the two girls ran inside.

'_Hmm? What strange females. I do not understand them. And I do not trust that monk.' _Sesshomaru sat under a tree, waiting for his half-brother to come out so he can annoy him. _'What fun will I have….Lets see, what can I do for him..?' _

Just then Inuyasha stormed out of the hut. Sesshomaru smirked, the fun is just getting started.

Sango, Kagome and Kaede wrapped up the little youkai's arms, legs and stomach. She was hurt, looked in alotta pain, but it wasn't life threatening. It took half an hour and it was around 3:00pm, but their day wasn't completely wasted.

"Kaede, do you think she's related to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Well, to be entirely truthful, I think she is. Ye see, when I was younger, Kikyo told me all about the western lands…" So Kaede started telling them about her conversation.

**Flashback**

"Kikyo, who is that half-demon you hang around with?" little Kaede asked, her eyes on her elder sister. She was little and wanted to know more about the hanyou.

"Oh, he is the half-brother of Sesshomaru, the lord of the western lands. The two don't get along very well. His name is Inuyasha, and is very nice, but his parents passed away a long time ago."

"Oh. Does he have any other siblings? It wouldn't be too pleasant if his parents are gone and his brother treats him poorly." Little Kaede felt sad for this Inuyasha.

"Well, I heard of a rumor, although I believe it 100. Father told me that InuTashio, who is Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru's father, had three children. The oldest was Sesshomaru. Then he had another child, this time a female demon, and is said to look exactly like him. Her name was Yukita. Then, the mother died, so he mated with a human and Inuyasha was born. They were a big happy family, except for Sesshomaru and Yukita being angry with their mother passing away. Yukita got over it and played with Inuyasha, while Sesshomaru did not."

"Sister Kikyo, why is it a rumor?"

"Well little one, some say that Yukita ran away at the age of five and died on her journeys. Others say that she is still alive, but regrets running away and is trying to find Lord Sesshomaru to this day."

"Wow, that's interesting. I hope she finds him soon!" little Kaede ran outside.

**End of Flashback**

Kaede took in a deep breath. Sango and Kagome both thought this was the girl, Yukita. Kagome sighed. "I just wish she would wake up so we can ask her a few questions…"

The little youkai fidgeted in her sleep. "Sess…" She jumped up, wide-eyed, freaking out Sango and Kagome.

"Ahh! You scared me half to death!" Sango exclaimed and jumped back. The little demoness winced in pain. A warm hand touched her shoulder, and she saw a girl in a white shirt and a green skirt. She had long ebony hair.

"Its okay. Don't move, it'll only hurt more. Now, what's your name?" Kagome questioned calmly.

"I-I have to find someone!" she said, rushing to stand up.

"How foolish, ye are in pain. Please, just wait til ye are healed and changed." Kaede said, reassuring the frightened girl. So Kagome and Sango dressed her, and noticed that she was fully healed.

"Wow, you heal fast! It looks like you can go in no time. But please, stay here for a while." Kagome said gently.

"But I really have to go. I thank you!" she bowed and rushed out the door before anybody could say a word. But, she stumbled in somebody who had long black hair, violet eyes, and a white haori…"Umm, excuse me, sir. I have to get going." The little demoness, not knowing that the person she was searching for was right in front of her, went to move around. She didn't move her head up, because she was made fun of in her traveling. When he spoke, she was in shock and didn't move an inch.

"Foolish youkai. Who are you and where are you going?" Sesshomaru questioned. He was the one she stumbled into, and was in the doorway. His eyes were on the little youkai with silver hair.

She was silent, and moved her eyes up slowly. _'Stupid Yukita, stupid stupid stupid! (mental hit on the head). That can't be Sesshy, this guy's a human. But, he has the same clothing. Better ask…_' "Umm, do you happen to be named Sess-Sesshomaru?"

"LORD Sesshomaru, but yes."

She jumped for joy and hugged his knees. Sesshomaru almost fell backward with the sudden gesture, but he managed to stand. He glared at the females in the hut who were giggling. He moved away from the girl and gestured everybody to follow. '_Hmm, those markings…She might be – No, she can't be. She's been dead for years.' _"You have explaining to do."

Everybody, including Kaede, followed the two out of the hut. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha followed. Boy, did she have explaining to do!

Naraku stepped in the castle and walked into the dining hall in pain. He winced slightly, and was making a bloody mess on the dungeon floor. He was an inch from death, and required the priestess' healing powers to revive him. That or, he could get the miko to turn Sesshomaru back into a demon, catch him, and make him use the Tenseiga. '_Nah, that'll be too much work,'_ He followed the pathway, holding onto the stone walls for support and entered a room. It had golden candles on tables and a giant wooden table in the center. It had an assortment of food. At the table was Kagura, Kanna and Kikyo.

"Master Naraku, you have wounds," said Kanna in her usual monotone, stating the obvious.

"Yes I do. Kikyo, I need your help. Heal me."

"Never!!!"

"Fine, you and Kagura will go near Inuyasha's Forest. Get your reincarnation's jewel shards, and capture Sesshomaru. You will return shortly. Kagura, if you have any difficulty with Kikyo, you may do as you please with her." With that, Naraku stepped out of the room and up the stairs. He needed time to heal.

Five minutes passed and everybody was sitting beside a lake. They all had questions to ask the mysterious little youkai girl.

"So, I guess I need to explain myself?" she sighed. Everybody nodded. "This will take a while…make yourself comfortable. Okay, what do you need to know?"

Inuyasha was the first one to ask a question. "Who are you?"

"Hmm, first of all, who are you?" She pointed to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "I know you two, but nobody else."

"Stupid wench, we are the ones asking questions!" Inuyasha sputtered out.

"Shut up hanyou."

"Well, I am Kagome. This is Sango, a demon exterminator." She pointed to Sango, and from the worried glance from the girl, she quickly added on. "But don't worry. She won't hurt you. This is Miroku the monk-"

"He's a pervert."

"Yeah well, watch out for him. And this is Shippo-"

"The annoying brat!" said Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Yukita. I am a youkai, as you all can tell. I believe you found me when an evil hanyou, by the name of Naraku, attacked me. Again, thanks for helping me."

Sesshomaru glanced at her unsurprised. "So, this is my little sister, Yuki, who has somehow survived who knows how many years, and manages to look very young. Tell me, what did you do?"

"LITTLE SISTER? But, that means….One minute while I figure this out," he put his finger on his chin, while everybody did a sweatdrop. After two minutes of waiting and bored faces, he spoke again. "That this brat is my half-sister!?! Feh, I'll have fun with this little brat-" Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles.

"Excuse me? I'm older than you."

"WHAT!!!"

Yukita sighed. "I am Sesshomaru's sister, and Inuyasha's half-sister. When I was very young, around 7 human years old, I felt ignored. Father always worked, and when he had spare time, he trained Sesshomaru. Mother always looked after Inuyasha. So I was always by myself. One day, I decided to run away, so I also took these two swords that Father was keeping for me until I was older. One is the Healing Sword, the one in the blue sheath, and the other is a regular sword, in the pink sheath. I've never heard of the names before. I'll have to make names up sooner or later."

"Were they both made from Father's fang?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"Yes. Anyways, I traveled around for a couple months and soon regretted running away. Every village was afraid of me, and I wanted to see Sesshomaru again. After years, I came across a village that has a priestess named Kikyo. She cared for me and felt sorry for me. She had a little sister named Kaede, who I rarely saw. Lady Kikyo put a spell for me to live longer, and to keep my human 8-year-old figure until I found Sesshomaru again. I've searched for years."

"Feh, but ya could've found him easily with your senses!"

Yukita sighed. "Yes, but most of the time I felt shy and didn't want to bother him. Naraku and Kagura always kept me busy. I've also collected a few jewel shards…" she dug into her pocket. "Hey! They're gone! Oh well. And now I've found you!" she ran over and hugged Sesshomaru again, who just sighed.

"Sesshomaru, doesn't she remind you of Rin?" asked Kagome, who had fully understood what the girl meant.

"Yes, I suppose…" _'Of course she does! I thought I would never see her again…'_

"Yuki, so since you've found Sesshomaru, will you turn back to your regular age or just continue from here?" questioned Sango. She wanted to stay with her for a long time, because they have started to be friendly.

"Hmph, of course. She will continue to age from here, unless I destroy the spell. Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but I really need to be getting somebody here." Kikyo came into the clearing. She shot an arrow at Sesshomaru who dodged it. But before anybody could say 'Watch Out!', Kagura ran from behind and picked up Sesshomaru.

"Excellent. Naraku will be pleased. Now he's human, he will be easier to take down," snickered Kagura. She threw him on the ground and Kikyo put vines around him.

"Seem familiar, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kikyo said coolly. Unknown to her and Kagura who were too busy with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was making his move.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha did his weakest attack while Yukita grabbed Sesshomaru. Kagura and Kikyo were stunned. They were bleeding very badly, and Kikyo's wounds looked life threatening.

"Curse you, Inuyasha." Kagura said, who was trying to stop the flow of blood. She pulled out her feather, grabbed Kikyo and flew away.

"Feh, no point in following," stated Inuyasha, who walked towards Yukita and Sesshomaru.

Yukita had saved her elder brother, even though he was covered in vines. Yes, she got stabbed in a couple places in the progress, and was bleeding, but it would only take an hour to heal. That, of course, was nothing compared to Sesshomaru's wounds. She ripped off a bit of material from the bottom of her own kimono and tended his wounds temporarily. She also picked out all the thorns from his flesh. "There, that'll be good for until we get back to the hut. You will need a new haori as well. Can you stand?"

Sesshomaru tried to get up, but the pain was too immense for a human, that he plopped on the ground. But, his head fell on Yukita's lap. He managed a weak smile, causing everybody but Yukita to be in shock.

"Inuyasha! Carry Sesshomaru!" Yukita hollered. She got a "Feh!" in response a minute later after everybody was out of shock and he came over.

"I will…not be carried…by a worthless…hanyou…"

_'Wow, even in pain, he hates Inuyasha. But, it's for his own good…'_ Yukita hit Sesshomaru in the head so he was unconscious. Inuyasha chuckled at this, and carried him back to the hut.

Kikyo and Kagura stepped into Naraku's bedroom. It was red and black with stone walls. The red was the blood. There was a bed in the center, with Naraku in it. Kagura was helping Kikyo stand.

"You have failed me! I knew I couldn't trust you two!" Naraku yelled. He threw a vase at the door and they rushed out.

Kagura stepped back in, cautiously. "Naraku, if you didn't trust US, why did you tell US to go?" she said.

"Ask any more questions and I will end your life! Go get Kikyo healed as soon as possible. She is to return to them in two hours time and retrieve Yukita!" He threw another vase, and Kagura left slamming the door shut behind her.

**A/N – Yay! I've finished another chapter! Woohoo! I will hopefully update sometime soon. I have a brief dictionary for the Japanese words in this:**

_Hanyou – half demon Houshi - Monk_

_Youkai – full demon Haori/Kimono – Clothing (robes)_

_Tajiya – demon exterminator_

**Hopefully that's all. I will tell you of more stuff later on. Hopefully I'll update soon! **

**REVIEW OR ILL CRY! ( .) **


	4. Introducing 'Lordy Fluffykins'

**Sooo…A new chapter! Woot so long in Microsoft Word! **

**Disclaimer: Uhh…Okay Okay! I do not own Inuyasha! sniffles… But I will get Sesshy sometime! MUAHAH!**

----------------------

Introducing 'Lord Fluffykins'

Everybody was back at the hut. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were sitting against the wall. Of course, the two girls were a few feet away from the lecherous monk, for safety reasons. Inuyasha was in the corner sitting down, watching one youkai and one human who were currently laying down. One was unconscious.

"Inuyasha, why are they in such injuries?" Kaede was currently treating Sesshomaru, who was suffering greatly. "Both are bleeding and have cuts and scratches. But, why do they have poison all over?"

Inuyasha was gazing at Yukita, who had their eyes closed. He was oblivious to the conversation around him. He sighed. '_It's all my fault Yuki has poison on her body. I shouldn't have done the Wind Scar…Then she wouldn't have had to grab Sesshomaru and get the poison from the vines... She probably thinks I'm terrible, careless, coldhearted-'_

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked around the room, startled, trying to find who was calling his name. Sango and Miroku were sleeping. Kagome was hugging Shippo and were resting. They were almost asleep, not quite. His eyes shot down at Kaede, who was staring at him angrily.

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh? Oh, what do you want ya old hag?"

"If ye were paying attention, Inuyasha, ye would have heard. I asked why they have poison on their clothes and body!" Kaede said, annoyed that he wasn't paying any attention. "What happened back there?"

"Uh…um…."

"Kaede. Sesshomaru was wrapped up in vines, which may have been the cause of the poison. We were being attacked by Kagura and Kikyo. Inuyasha was careless, as usual, and did the Wind Scar. Yuki had to grab Sesshomaru to get him out of the way. That's why she has poison too." Kagome said. She sighed. "She was only looking after her brother. She really cares about him, you know. Unlike a certain hanyou I know…"

"Shut up already! I'm sorry….It's all my fault…" Inuyasha buried his face in his hands.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said soothingly….

"Now is not the time." Kaede was done with Sesshomaru and was working on Yukita. Kaede turned to look at Inuyasha. "Tsk tsk tsk. Inuyasha, they need new clothes. The poison will only get worse if they wear what they are. We need someone to retrieve clothing."

"I can go."

This time, it was Kaede's turn to be startled, as she looked at her patient. Her golden orbs were opened and she was staring at Kaede. "But ye are not healed yet. It will only get worse."Kaede reasoned.

"Kaede, I am a youkai. I will heal within a few hours. I can go to the castle and retrieve suitable clothing. They will recognize me for my birthmark." Yuki reasoned, as she pointed to the blue crescent moon on her forehead. "Please! I haven't been there in a while and want to see how everyone is doing and how much it has changed. Please please please plea-"

"No." Sesshomaru woke up with difficulty and sat up against the wall. "They will not believe you. And my current state will travel around within a few minutes. You will not go."

"Please!"

"No."

"I wont tell them you're human!"

"No."

"C'mon…please!"

"No!"

"You can write a note!"

"N-… Maybe." Sesshomaru sighed and looked out the window.

"Yay!" Yuki ran over to Kaede, with big golden puppy eyes. She looked adorable and nobody could resist it. "Kaede, do you have ink and a piece of parchment?"

"Yes. I will go get some. Ye wait here and don't run off." Kaede walked out the door in search of the supplies she requested.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was finally asleep with Shippo in her arms. _'Wow, she's like a mother to Shippo…'_ Inuyasha fell asleep with that last thought.

Now the only people awake were Sesshomaru and Yukita, who were waiting patiently for Kaede to return.

"Kikyo, are you ready yet?"

Kikyo glanced coldly at the wind sorceress, Kagura. Kikyo was standing by a window, while Kagura was standing by the doorway.

"We have twenty minutes. Hurry up." Kagura took a feather out of her pocket I don't know where she keeps them! and walked to the window. "Well..?"

"Yes. Let us go." Kikyo opened the window and jumped onto the giant feather that appeared. Kagura followed suit and they flew towards the Sacred Tree.

"Kouga! Wait for us!" Some wolves of the tribe were struggling to keep up with Kouga, who was nagging at them to keep up. "You know were no match for you! With those sacred jewel shards in your legs, we don't stand a chance!"

Kouga stopped and glared at his companions. They were the two guys who are always with him. Please, tell me their names! Please?. They were leaning on trees panting. "You will not take a break. Go back to the cave. I'll go by myself. You are all too slow. I will return shortly with my woman." Kouga ran quickly, and his friends were eating his dust and watching the whirlwind get smaller and smaller, until it vanished.

Kaede returned five minutes later with parchment and ink. Oh, and she also got a quill or whatever these people write with heh….o.O. Kaede put the materials beside Sesshomaru so it was easy access.

Sesshomaru picked up the pen, but dropped it. "It's….too heavy," he admitted. "I can't…pick it up. Sesshomaru looked to the wooden floor and became acquainted with it. He found it mildly interesting. It was damp, brown and-

"Hmmmm… I guess ye cannot go, Yukita. Sorry."

"No! I'll think of something….Give me a minute. Plleeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeee!" Yukita pleaded. '_There must be SOMETHING I can do to help him….Wait a second! I got it!'_ She ran over to Sesshomaru. "I know what to do!"

"What will you do that can help me?"

"I will give you some of my energy!"

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. He didn't know what she meant. Give him some of her energy? What was she talking about? Nonsense obviously."Explain."

Yukita sighed and rolled her eyes. "Youkai can give energy transfers when their friends are in pain. Since you are originally a youkai, it should work. Besides, you're my brother. It should work anyways cause it also works on family. Let's give it a try." She took Sesshomaru's nod as a yes, and untied the upper part of his inner haori. His outer haori was being washed in the stream by Kagome and Sango to get all the poison and blood off. They left 10 minutes ago. She put her hands on his chest, making sure not to cut his delicate skin with her long, sharp claws.

"What are you doing?" asked Sesshomaru. He had no idea what she was doing.

"Don't worry, it is part of the ritual," Yukita concentrated on her task and a bright yellow light engulfed them. Yukita's hair flew like the branches of a tree in the wind. It was a pretty moment. All was in yellow light a minute later.

Inuyasha and Miroku were in the forest bathing in a hot spring. They left a while ago when Kaede left the hut to gather the supplies. Inuyasha lay his head on a rock and gazed at the clouds in the sky. Miroku was sitting up in the hot spring, lost in thought. They have been there for 5 minutes and nobody spoke a word.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, what is your relationship with Kagome?"

"What?" Inuyasha had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Whadd'ya mean by our 'relationship'?"

"I meant what I said. Are you going to betray Kagome for an undead miko? If you do, she will hate you and may never come back. If you choose Kagome, Kikyo will kill her. What is your choice?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha stuttered. He didn't know. He wouldn't…No, he couldn't kill Kikyo, but didn't want Kagome to never come back. Maybe if he got both of them….. "What if I say, both?" Inuyasha winced at his friend's next words.

"Are you crazy!?! Kagome will go 'SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT'! Maybe even more 'sits'! She will still never come back! You have to choose Kagome!" said Miroku furious. He then gained his cool, and spoke more gently. "I'm, sorry. I just don't want Kagome to go. I just want her happiness, that's all. You get to choose, Inuyasha."

"…How's your relationship with Sango?"

"Ohh, um…." Miroku looked towards the hut and was wide-eyed. "What is that yellow light? I have to go see! Bye Inuyasha!"

"Miroku! Hey!" Miroku was stepping out of the spring and put his robes back on top-speed. "Huh..?"

Miroku stopped. "What is it Inuyasha?" He was curious of what his dog friend was uneasy about.

"Kagura and Kouga are near! Let's go! You go to the hut and I'll get Sango and Kagome!"

"But..! I want to get my lovely Sango!" Miroku whined.

"Just shut up and go!" Inuyasha jumped out of the hot spring, pulled on his robes and ran towards the stream. All Miroku saw was a flash of red and the trees swaying from the wind he created.

Miroku sighed. He ran to the hut.

"Hmmm..? What a high level of youki. I wonder if it could be….Maybe Yukita?" Kagura questioned her companion who was traveling with her on her giant flying feather.

"Yes, it is Yukita. We must hurry." Kikyo said.

Kagura nodded and sped up. They had to see what was going on. "We will get there in ten minutes. Hang in there, Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded and waited for their journey to end. She couldn't stand flying in the air at this speed that much longer….

"Blaaaaaahhh!"

Kagura looked beside her. Kikyo was leaning over the edge and was sick. Kagura sighed and sped up. She heard a faint yell a few miles behind her and snickered. Somebody got their little present. Kagura smirked.

'_Kagome, wait a little longer. You will be my mate sooner than you think…'_ Kouga smirked at the thought. He ran towards the village that he knew the group was staying at. He had been there countless times. _'And I will beat up Inuyasha for mistreating my woman…'_

"EWWWW!!! GET IT OFF OF ME, GET IT OFF OF MEEEE!!!!!" Kouga jumped around swatting his head. He got a bucket-full of …sickness from a little undead miko a few miles up. "EWWWW!!! Maybe I DO need a bath…" Kouga wondered and sped towards a hot spring.

"KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha ran towards the stream and saw two familiar girls staring at him when he entered the clearing. They looked annoyed like he was interrupting an important talk. "Get over here! Kagura and Kouga are coming and something weird is happening in the hut!" He ran towards Kagome and picked her up bridal-style. He turned towards Sango. "Oh, and you're coming too Sango, but you can get your own ride." He snickered. Shippo came out of nowhere and bounced on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sango was stomping on her foot impatiently and smiled evilly. "You know, I can get my own ride if you want. It's okay…" she traveled towards the dog-demon.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." He turned his back and walked out of the clearing so Sango could follow.

Sango ran up to him and jumped on his back. Inuyasha staggered under the weight of two women and finally got his balance. The two women giggled. "Get offa my back!"

"Come on, Inuyasha. It's only fair if Sango gets a ride too. And, we should really be getting to the village as soon as possible, right?"

"Feh. Hold on tight." Inuyasha raced towards the village. _'We just better meet Miroku on his way there so he can take his 'lovely Sango'….lecherous monk..'_

Miroku was running as fast as his human legs could carry him. He stopped when he saw a flash of red and a big clump of white, red, green, purple, pink and black in front of him. He stared up. There he saw, the funniest picture in his life. He laughed hysterically. Inuyasha was standing there looking annoyed and gave him a menacing glare. Sango was on his back, laughing her head off and hanging on his neck. Kagome was in his arms giggling and having the time of her life. Shippo was on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Uhh, Inuyasha?"

"Here, take your 'lovely Sango' and lets get to the hut." Inuyasha turned his back and Sango fell into Miroku's arms. Inuyasha ran to the hut.

"Ermm…Do NOT try it, Miroku. Let me have fun for a change and you suffer. Not the other way around!" Miroku nodded and obediently ran after Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all ran into the hut. They blocked out the blinding yellow light surrounding them. And a second later, it vanished. They all saw Kaede sitting on a chair in the corner, Sesshomaru laying on the ground and Yukita beside him with her hands on his chest, looking exhausted.

Yukita panted. She gave a lot of her energy into her brother. More than she first expected. She glanced at Sesshomaru who had a look of shock and pain in his eyes. He smiled.

"Can you write the letter now?" She pleaded.

"Yes. Thank you." Sesshomaru felt uneasy saying those two words for the first time ever, but felt happy at the same time. He picked up the quill, dipped it in the ink and began to write his letter.

Yukita peeked at the letter, but Sesshomaru pushed her back. "No reading." He smirked at the pouted little girl and continued to write.

"What is going on here?"

"What happened?"

"Calm down. Yukita, may you tell them so they can be quiet? I am getting a headache." Kaede looked at Yukita with a nod and sat in her chair. She massaged her temples, trying to get the pain to go away.

"Uhh, well. We decided that Sesshomaru is going to write a letter so I can go to the castle to get supplies. What I just did is give Sesshomaru some of my power so he can bathe and move around. Unfortunately, he is not healed yet so –"

"Kagura is here. Let's go." Inuyasha interrupted the group and began to walk outside. He stopped at the door. "Sango, Miroku and I will go to the Sacred Tree, which is where she is headed. Yukita will stay outside the hut to protect those who are inside. Kagome and Kaede will stay inside to protect my weak little HUMAN half-brother." He mocked. "Get a move on." He walked outside.

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's mockery and sat up, watching the others go. Miroku ran outside after Inuyasha, but Sango walked up to Sesshomaru. "Yes?"

"Sesshomaru, just in case we can't protect you, you can use my katana to protect yourself. But you do have to give it back." Sango handed over the sword and ran outside in her usual battle uniform.

"Yukita…?"

"Yeah?"

"I have decided that you will stay the night at the castle. You will use my cloud to get there dunno the name! and to get back. After the battle, I will teach you how to use it. It should work since we are related."

Yukita nodded and hoped the others were okay.

"Kagura! Show yourself!" Inuyasha hollered. He hated their enemies when they hid. It only showed how weak they really were.

"Hmph. I am not your enemy." Kagura snickered. She walked out of the trees into the clearing. "Kikyo is."

"What!?! You're joking –"

"No. I am not. It is Naraku's wishes. I must be going. Have fun!" She pulled out her feather and flew away. Kikyo, her pale usual self walked out of the trees.

"Inuyasha."

"Kikyo…"

"Come here…"

Inuyasha, the fool he is, walked towards the undead miko. "Yes, Kikyo." He was like a zombie.

"Inuyasha, no!"

"Stop, Inuyasha!"

"Hirakotsu!" Sango yelled. Her large boomerang zoomed between the two lovers. She caught her boomerang. "Next time, I wont miss, Kikyo." She snarled.

"Hmph. You are interfering. You must go." Kikyo shot a blast of energy towards the demon slayer, who was riding her fire cat, and both of them got blasted into a tree. "There. Now for the monk and my…copy." She erected a barrier so Miroku and Kagome couldn't reach them.

Miroku, not seeing the barrier, ran into it and blasted into the tree next to Sango. He smiled and they were both lost consciousness. Kagome was the only fighter left, in the area of course.

She had to act fast. If she didn't, Kikyo would take Inuyasha. That or, kill him to get Yukita. She had become friends with the little youkai and they were very close. She told her of her adventures so far. She had to do something. Her eyes fell on her bow and quiver of arrows that were beside her. She held her bow and got out an arrow.

"Useless…"

Kagome let go of her arrow, not hearing the other miko's words. She saw her purification arrow bounce of the barrier, right back at her! She dodged it, but got a big gash on her side. She couldn't move, and if she screamed, Inuyasha wouldn't hear. But, somebody could hear her…

"**HELP!!!!**" Now, she waited for her rescuer.

Yukita heard the scream loud and clear. She ran to the sleeping Kaede and shook her. "Kaede!!! Wake up NOW!" Kaede didn't answer, so she yelled in her ear. mean, eh? "KAEDE WAKE UP OR KAGOME'S GUNNA DIE!" Kaede woke up with a start and looked around to see what was the matter.

"Kagome?" she looked around the room and saw a grinning youkai. Kaede was annoyed. Her eyebrow was twitching.

"Uhh…Sorry Kaede. It was the only way to wake you…" Yukita confessed. Sesshomaru was looking with mild interest, while Shippo was playing with his spinning top.

Kaede sighed. "What ails ye, child?"

"I heard Kagome's yell! Stay here with Sesshomaru! I'm going to help her!" Before Kaede could even respond, Yukita was out of the hut. Kaede sighed. Why did she always have to look after either the hyper and arrogant people? Kaede looked at Sesshomaru and Shippo. This just wasn't her day….

M

"Kagome!?!?!"

"Huh?" Kagome turned around, only to look in worried golden orbs. "Yukita!"

"What happened?" Yukita looked around and saw numerous things. One, Sango and Miroku were against trees, knocked unconscious. Two, Kagome was bleeding heavily and will soon lose consciousness. Three, Inuyasha was with Kikyo in a barrier. "Kagome, are you all right?"

"Yeah…I'm…fine….Inuyasha…." Kagome fell unconscious.

Yukita sighed and used her acid whip to break the barrier. But when she did so, she saw a yelling Inuyasha fall to the ground with an arrow in his chest. He kneeled and pulled the arrow out of his chest.

"I shouldn't have trusted you, Kikyo…" he panted. He leaned against a tree to rest. "Please…Get her for me, Yukita…."

Yukita nodded and sheathed her sword. It was twice her size, considering she looked like a child. But even so, she fought like a real demon. It looked like the sword would crush her with its weight, but it felt like a feather to her. The sword didn't transform like Tetsusaiga, but it still does have the same type of barrier!

"Hmph. Inuyasha, you always knew I wanted to kill you. I want to die with – AHHHH!"

"Shut your mouth and fight me, Kikyo!" Yukita snarled. She got the message on Inuyasha's face, which was telling her not to kill Kikyo. She sheathed her sword and hit Kikyo with her acid whip while she was ranting on about wanting to kill him. Kikyo now had gashed at her side. She was bleeding heavily from the continuous slashes of the whip. She would be unconscious soon.

"Grr…Kagura!" she yelled. Kagura came in a second later, grabbed Kikyo and they both flew off into the bright sky.

"Coward..." Yukita ran over to Inuyasha, pulling up the sleeve of her kimono so she would smell less blood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get everybody out of here." Inuyasha went to stand up, but fell back down. "Aggh…"

Yukita giggled. "Okay. I'll do all the transportation. But you get moved last!" She stuck out her tongue and ran to Sango. Yukita picked her up and ran off to the hut.

"Yukita, what happened?" Kaede asked worried. Well, would you be worried if a little girl came in carrying in a demon exterminator who was bleeding and unconscious? "Bring Sango here…" Yukita set Sango down in the hut, so Kaede could treat her wounds. "Where are Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome?"

"Err…They are in the clearing. Inuyasha is wounded and Miroku is unconscious. Oh, and Kagome is badly wounded AND unconscious. I have to go get them. I'll be back." Yukita ran to the door, but a hand was set on her shoulder. She looked up into Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

"I will help."

"No! You are not healed yet! I can handle them on my own. I may be small, but I have around the same amount of strength as you!" With Sesshomaru glaring deadly at her, she quickly added. "Well…almost….Heh heh heh…" She did the animated sweat drop.

"Fine…" Sesshomaru let go of Yukita as she ran out the door to retrieve the others. Sesshomaru sat back down, watching the old lady treat the exterminator. He set down the katana and waited.

"Jaken-sama!"

Jaken, the green, ugly, smelly, little toad that he was, followed a little girl around the castle. She had black hair in a ponytail, an orange kimono and a big toothy grin. "Yes, Rin?"

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama? Rin is worried because he hasn't come back yet."

"He will come home soon….I hope. Go back to your classes before you get in trouble."

"Okay, Jaken-sama!" Rin ran down the hallway and turned a corner.

_'Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama? Everybody is worried….'_

By the time Yukita got back to the clearing, Miroku had already woken up and was getting up. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree, waiting impatiently for his ride. Kagome was still unconscious, but was beside Inuyasha where he could keep a close watch on her. Kirara was on Kagome's lap.

"Aaaghh…" Miroku was almost standing, but fell on his rear. He moaned in pain and tried to get up again. He fell. "Huh?" he turned around to see where hysterical laughter was coming from. He looked around the clearing and saw Yukita walk towards him.

Yukita began to run and lay on the ground a few feet away from Miroku. "Oh pant Miroku wheeze, you look giggle….HILARIOUS!" she broke out in laughter that she couldn't contain any longer. She clutched her stomach and pounded the ground.

Miorku smiled and leaned closer to her. He sighed. _'Even little girls may have good butts….'_ He inched closer to her and reached for the kill. a saying! He's not gunna kill her!

She was still laughing. "MIROKU! DON'T TRY IT!" she laughed harder.

Miroku sighed and looked around. He saw Inuyasha, Kagome and Kirara…But somebody was missing… "SANGO! WHERE IS MY LOVELY SANGO!?! NO! DON'T TELL ME **HE** TOOK HER! WHERE IS SHE!?!" Miroku clung onto the front of Yukita's robes, knocking her to the ground. Miroku noticed this, and put her back to her feet. He looked away. "Sorry, I just got carried away." Now he sighed and looked at Yukita worryingly. "But – where is Sango?"

She laughed hard. "Don't worry Miroku. I carried her to Kaede. She'll be fine. I just need to get you guys there now." She glared at Miroku in a huff when she saw his eyes lighting up. "And YOU…! Since you can stand fine right now, you can walk." She stuck out her tongue and walked towards Kagome and Kirara. She picked up Kagome in her arms. Kirara woke up and perched on Yukita's shoulder, who smiled. She walked towards the hut, with a complaining monk tagging along behind her.

"Not fair…..so close….."

"Hurry up, you're getting left behind."

"…at least I can see your butt from here….."

Yukita ran towards him full-speed and whack him on his head. "HENTAI!" But, to her displeasure, he went unconscious. She sighed.

"Yukita!"

Yukita looked behind her and saw a hanyou looking at her. "Yeah?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, but looked up at the youkai with worry in his eyes. "…Look after Kagome.." he whispered. If Yukita didn't have her excellent hearing, she wouldn't have heard him. She nodded and looked at the unconscious Miroku at her legs. "Oh, and just drag him along!" yelled Inuyasha.

So, she obeyed his ridiculous orders and dragged Miroku by the foot. Well, the foot for obvious reasons. If she dragged him by his hand....well, I don't wanna talk about it. P

"Kaede!"

The old miko looked up to see 3 new visitors barging in her hut. "Oh! Set Kagome down here…" Kaede motioned towards the corner, beside the unconscious Sango who was already mended and changed. Yukita obeyed and laid Kagome down.

At the hearing of his adoptive mother's name, Shippo lunged at her. "KAGOME! Are you alright?" Shippo was about to launch on her stomach, but seeing her injuries, decided not to. He landed beside Kaede.

"Hmmmm…She will be alright in a few days. Do not worry, child." Kaede flashed a reassuring smile at Shippo. The kitsune and Kirara ran to Sesshomaru, who was in the opposite corner. Kaede looked warningly at Sesshomaru.

"You, will stay in the corner and not peek. Yukita, will you mind bringing back Miroku and Inuyasha?"

"Oh!" Yukita ran outside the hut door and walked back in dragging Miroku. He was unconscious. "I brought him here, but left him outside 'cause I thought you were mending Sango's wounds." Yukita did a nervous laugh, and put Miroku beside Sesshomaru. "Here, you check up on Miroku. Hopefully he's not gay and will not grope you…" Yukita grabbed Kagome's first aid kit out of her overstuffed yellow backpack and threw it at Sesshomaru. "Good luck." Yukita ran out of the hut, back to where Inuyasha lay.

Kaede sighed and bandaged up Kagome's side. She was glad that the arrogant 'youkai' was busy helping the monk, so he wouldn't peek at Kagome. Within five minutes, Kaede was done, and helped Sesshomaru.

"You do not know what you are doing, ne?" Kaede questioned while sitting on the other side of Miroku. She began to mend his wounds, with a watching human opposite her.

"Of course not. I have no time for such foolish actions." Of course, exactly what you would get from him. Not surprising, really.

"Hmn." Kaede finished mending Miroku and walked over to her supplies. _'That arrogant human needs some discipline. Maybe a rosary..? I'll need Kagome to put it on.'_ With that settled, she put some of Kagome's instant ramen on the stove and waited patiently for Yukita and Inuyasha to return.

"Inu…pant ya….wheeze sha…UGH!" Yukita fell over ontop of Inuyasha, who was once in her arms. Of course, they were in an awkward position, having Yukita directly ontop of his stomach. Don't worry, they made a cross, or a t. He he…

"OW! You wench! Get offa me!" Inuyasha struggled to get free, but failed miserably. He kicked her off instead. Yukita went flying into a tree and was swirly-eyed. Inuyasha laughed at his efforts and walked towards the hut.

"Mrrgh…Ugnh……" Yukita sat up against a tree. "Ohh…my head…." She opened her blurry eyes and focused. She saw Inuyasha walked towards the hut with his arms crossed. She heard him muttering to himself.

"Good for nothing wench….can't pick me up…have to pick up myself….I'll be healed before I get to the hut…"

Yukita laughed and ran towards him from behind and picked him up bridal-style.

"Oi!"

"Shut up! I'm doing you a favor. Be thankful."

Yukita ran with her demon speed towards the hut.

"Ah, she has returned. Finally."

"Hello Kaede." She set Inuyasha down next to Kaede so she could mend him. Yukita looked at her surroundings.

Kagome was awake and was cooking ramen, which Inuyasha drooled over. He was 'forced to be still or he won't get any ramen'. Yukita sighed.

Sango was helping Kagome and was pouring the ramen into bowls. Miroku was sitting back and relaxing, waiting for his food patiently.

Sesshomaru was in the corner being bothered to death by Kirara and Shippo, who were jumping on him and running around him.

Yukita decided on helping her brother, so she scooped up Shippo by his waist and sat down beside Sesshomaru. She was sure not to squash Kirara, who went to sit on her shoulder. She sighed at her welcome and turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"So, has Sesshy had fun?"

"Do not give me that ridiculous nickname. If you think being bothered by two youkai's are fun, you should not be asking such questions."

Yukita laughed. "Oh. You're so cruel Lord Fluffykins. So is that better?" She nudged him with her shoulder for emphasis.

He completely ignored her, but he smirked nonetheless.

"Yeah! You big meanie!" Shippo bopped Lord Fluffykins on the head and puffed out his chest. Yukita rolled her eyes and received her ramen first.

"For all your hard work on getting us here." Sango said politely, with a warm smile. "Thanks once again." She handed a bowl and chopsticks to the female inu youkai.

"Thank you. It was not a problem." Yukita smiled back and began eating. Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo were watching her eat. They all seemed to drool. Well, Inuyasha started to drool anyways.

Yukita stopped eating and looked at her companions. "What!?!" She didn't know why everybody who had not received their ramen was staring at her intently. It then hit her. She had her ramen and they didn't! She smiled mischievously. She began to eat, savoring every bite. "MMMM…. Sooo good. Deeeelicious…."

"ARG! Stop it!" Inuyasha whined. He pouted and sat Indian-style. He glared daggers at his half-sister. Kagome, seeing this, handed Inuyasha his bowl and chopsticks, who hastily shoved it all in his mouth. Kagome sighed and handed Shippo a bowl.

Sango handed Miroku a bowl, then Kaede. Kaede whispered in her ear, "Tell Kagome to cause a distraction to Sesshomaru, then put on this rosary." The old miko handed over a rosary, which was identical to Inuyasha's, and talked privately to Kagome in the corner. They purposely talked with their backs turned to Sesshomaru.

'_Hmm…What are they up to and why doesn't Sesshomaru have his food yet?'_ His eyes darted to an object in Kagome's hand. He smirked and stared at Sesshomaru, who quirked an eyebrow at him. Inuyasha shrugged it off and continued to eat.

"Yes!" Kagome whispered. She and Sango poured out a bowl of ramen for Lord Fluffykins. Their plan was all set up. It just needed to be put into action. Boy, was he in for a night.

**Wow, my fingers are aching! It took me a couple days to write this because I wanted it to be long. But, no need to worry! The next chapter ideas:**

**-Kagome puts her 'plan' into action and was shocking to everybody! Yukita leaves for the castle and chaos happens, and she brings back an unexpected guest. But, they are welcomed nonetheless. Oh? Did I hear a kidnapping waiting to happen? O.o**

**Wait for the next chapter, which will be up shortly. I hope…No guarantees though! But it most likely will, because the Christmas Holiday's have started! Woo hoo! Oookay, I think you are all bored of my useless speech. So. I'll shut up now.**

_**P.S: **_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Okay, is that enough so you will review? I'm desperate!!! ( -.-) Oh! By the way, this is all 16 font and 22 pages! IM SOO HAPPY! WEEEE!**


	5. Unexpected Actions, Deaths and Guests

**Okay, so I know I've been quite confusing for a while. I've said that Sesshy in human form has silver hair and no marks, then I said he has black hair and no marks. Well, I'm staying with the black hair theory. -.- I have also had problems with uploading cuz all my border lines and brackets are gone! Oh no! Sorry bout that folks. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:No, I do not own Inuyasha and company. I just have to try harder, that's all. **

**

!#$&$#!!#$&&$#!

**

'_Hmm…What are they up to and why doesn't Sesshomaru have his food yet?'_ His eyes darted to an object in Kagome's hand. He smirked and stared at Sesshomaru, who quirked an eyebrow at him. Inuyasha shrugged it off and continued to eat.

"Yes!" Kagome whispered. She and Sango poured out a bowl of ramen for Lord Fluffykins. Their plan was all set up. It just needed to be put into action. Boy, was he in for a night.

Unexpected Actions and Guests

When the ramen dinner was finished, everybody relaxed and had a boring conversation. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were against the opposite wall. Shippo was on his adoptive mothers lap, while Kirara was on her owners shoulder. Kaede was sitting in her chair, listening to the teenagers' conversation. Yukita was sitting inbetween her two brothers against the wall, for all those two could do was bicker.

"Lord Fluffykins, go home to your castle. We don't want ya here, you HUMAN," Inuyasha mocked.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome reasoned, trying to break up the fight as best as she could. She was having a hard time, because the two were clearly ignoring her.

"You will refrain from speaking to me by that name. It is LORD Sesshomaru, useless hanyou,"

"Hey! Cut it out you two! You're bickering is hurting my poor ears!" Yukita put a hand on both sides of her, trying to break up the fight, too.

"I can beat your sorry butt anytime! Come on, right now!" Inuyasha jumped up and raised his fist in the air. "You and me!"

"Inuyasha….!"

"Is that a challenge, DEAR brother of mine?" Sesshomaru questioned, with his emotionless mask still on. Although, Yukita saw amusement flicker in his eyes.

"SHUTUP YOU TWO MORONS!" Yukita yelled, intentionally yelling louder near Inuyasha's sensitive ears. He put his hands over his ears to block out the abuse.

"OWW!" Inuyasha whined. He crossed his arms when he thought the abuse was done. "Feh!" He looked down beside him, on the other side of his sister, and saw his half-brother sitting down with a smirk of triumph on his face. _'Stupid half-brother…I'm gonna kill you someday…'_

"WELL YOU DESERVE IT, DOGBOY!" Kagome yelled in his ears. Yukita flashed her an appreciative smile, which she gladly returned. Everybody but Inuyasha noticed it.

"Stupid wench. Go back home."

"I AM NOT A WENCH! MY NAME IS KAGOME. KA-GO-ME! I AM NOT GOING BACK HOME!" Kagome screamed. Yukita could've sworn she saw steam coming out of her ears. She, aswell as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, put their hands over their ears at that cry of rage, but removed them when they thought it was save. Kagome's yells were coming, but not as loud.

"Inuyasha! Why don't you SIT-"

**THWAK!**

"-down, so we can all SIT-"

**THUD!**

"around the fire all night! And we will keep SIT-"

**BANG!**

"-ing until I say you will SIT-"

**CRASH!**

"-no longer!"

Yukita and Sesshomaru saw their half-brother eat dirt. Literally. Kagome said 'SIT' way too many times, which caused the wood on the ground to break. Sesshomaru ripped off his mask so his surprise and amusement was shown for all to see. Sango and Miroku were staring at them, then moved on with playing with Shippo and Kirara.

"Kagome, I think that was a bit harsh…"

"Indeed, Lady Kagome."

"I need to go for a walk. Come Sango and Yuki. Outside so he can't hear us." Kagome said through gritted teeth and nudged her head at Inuyasha. She grabbed the two girls by the arms and dragged them outside.

Sesshomaru stared at Yukita's figure, who was still wincing from the yells. He felt sorry for her poor, sensitive ears that were now abused, but he knew she didn't need his pity. It was the same with him. They need no pity and give no pity. That was it. He sighed and leaned against the wall for his three 'jesters' to return.

Inuyasha "Feh'd!" and sat up groggily. He "Feh'd" again and crossed his arms over his chest and sat Indian-style. He too, waited until his friends came back. _'Abusive wench. She's so abusive, cruel, mean and pure-evil. But yet, she's beautiful, good-hearted, caring- WAIT! I can't be saying that! Arg!'_ He hit his head against the wall five times and continued to sulk. That was his way of life. Get abused, abuse yourself, and wait for the pain. "Feh."

"You are clearly using that uncomprehendable word too much. You obviously do not have an extended vocabulary." Sesshomaru said, and closed his eyes. Just a rest.

Inuyasha ignored his half-brother's comment and saw Shippo coming closer out of the corner of his eye.

"Inuyasha! Be nicer to Kagome!"

"Feh!" He threw Shippo at Miroku, who sighed and comforted the kitsune. The monk knew he didn't need to scold Inuyasha, for he would only be wasting his breath because the hanyou had a very little attention span. He would listen for a minute, then ignore them. He would hear "Blah blah blah…" He sighed and pouted.

"Eeep! Kagome –what are you doing!"

"Yes. Explain."

"Sheesh. You sound just like Lord Fluffykins!" The three girls giggled. Kagome dragged them near the well, so they could have a peaceful conversation. All the weapons were inside the hut, including the bows, arrows, a giant boomerang, and the two swords. She still needed a name for the swords. "Well, you see…"

"Let me guess, Kag. Does it have to do with the rosary?"

Kagome nodded. "I don't know how to get it on. I mean, who goes up to somebody who is WILLINGLY letting you put on a rosary? How do I get it on?" She pouted and sat on the grass beside the well. She didn't want to get pushed into her era on accident, again.

"How about a hug?" Sango asked. "You hug him and sneakily put on the rosary.

"Hmm…Nope. You hug people around the waist…And he would kill me for that affection!" Kagome threw her arms into the air for emphasis.

"Actually. I just got an idea!" Yukita said, excited.

"What is it?"

"You see. Sesshy is a human now, so he should have a bit more emotion than before," she whispered.

"So what?"

"You could kiss him."

Kagome blushed darkly. "WHAT! Like I'm gonna kiss the Ice Prince!" She then blushed darker, if possible, at her nickname for the Lord. All the girls giggled. She crossed her arms again. "Just tell me how I'm suppose to kiss him." She looked at the youkai.

"Well…You go up to him, wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him. Honestly, he wouldn't suspect anything. I've seen you blush under his gaze, Kagome. Plus, it's your chance on revenge for Inu-baka. Please..!"

"Yeah. Great job Yuki!" Sango shrieked and gave Yukita a high five. "What about it Kag?"

"…Fine…"

"YAY!" The two girls hugged Kagome tightly, but Yukita stopped and stood up. "There's a demon coming."

"WHAT!?!" Then she had a sensation in her body. "A jewel shard!" she yelled. "But – We don't have our weapons!"

Sango and Kagome had eye contact and looked at eachother uneasily. That moment of tension was gone when they saw the youkai enter the clearing. It was hideous. It was a lizard youkai and was the size of a car. Well, that's what Kagome thought anyways. It had four eyes, two on each side of the heard and four legs.

"The shard is on its forehead!" Kagome yelled. She and Sango backed away, and let their friend deal with it. She was the youkai you know. She had her acid whip and her poison claws. She could win, right?

"Alright! This'll be a piece of cake!" Yukita said and she ran with her demon speed towards the target. She leaped in the air, dodging its tail and slashed at it's forehead. Out came the jewel shard.

"My jewel shard!" screamed the youkai.

Kagome ran up to the jewel shard and instantly purified it. She added it to her collection on her necklace around her neck. She ran towards Sango. They were now both out of the way of getting blood on them. Yukita slashed the youkai several times with her whip and killed it. They were all finished now. They ran towards the hut.

"Plan is in action!" said Kagome. They sped up to get inside.

Kouga started to run. He had a quick bath in the hotsprings to get all the dirt and unwanted vomit off of him. It would, afterall, be disrespectful for his woman to see him like that. He sped towards the Sacred Tree.

He sensed Kagura and Kikyo pass by overhead. He smirked. It sounded like they already got a good beating, by the smell of their blood. Good, now I can get my woman easily. He rushed in his whirlwind and raced faster. Since he had been left behind, it would take him ten more minutes. He sighed. For some reason, ten minutes seemed too long.

**!#$&&$#!**

The three girls sped inside the hut. "Hey everybody!" said Kagome, happily. She didn't want everybody to get the suspicion that she was hiding something. She looked around.

Shippo and Kaede were asleep, while Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku were silently talking, but stopped when they entered. Those who were awake watched the three girls plop down, opposite of the men who ended up sitting side-by-side. Inuyasha huffed up, while the other two just rolled their eyes.

"Hey Lord Fluffykins, I guess I'm leaving bright and early?" Yukita questioned. She looked at Sesshomaru and was desperate to get an answer.

"I suppose so."

All was quiet. The two girls couldn't wait any longer, and nudged Kagome in the ribs. Kagome winced and glared at the two girls. The men got these signs and awaited their punishment. Well, Inuyasha at least was.

Kagome refused eye contact with the hanyou and houshi, and walked towards the Lord of the Western Lands. "Hey there."

"Hmn?"

Kagome sat down and wrapped her arms around the Lord's neck, and kissed him on the lips. Miroku was staring with interest, while Inuyasha pouted with hurtful golden orbs. He then saw what she was doing behind his brother's back, or neck I should say, and smirked. This wasn't his idea of fun, but it was atleast better than her doing that on her free will. He assumed the other two told her to do that technique, so he glared at the girls. They glared back. Sesshomaru was caught off-guard and joined in the kiss.

Kagome was shocked. She finished tying up the rosary and tried to get out. He wouldn't let her. Her scent was too sweet, it smelled as vanilla and apples. She was a beauty, and he couldn't let go. He didn't even notice the rosary that was tied on his neck.

Kagome struggled to get out. She looked at Inuyasha, and pleaded silently for help. He shrugged and had a smirk on his face. Kagome pouted and looked at Miroku, who was watching with a knowing smile. The girls were laughing their heads off. Kagome tensed when Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist.

_'This has gone too far…'_ thought Inuyasha. He was shocked when Kagome bit his half-brother's tongue in excuse to getting herself out of that mess. When they broke apart, she sighed of relief. Inuyasha did the same. The girls just kept laughing at them. Sesshomaru looked hurt and gazed at her with puppy dog eyes.

Kagome blushed madly like a tomato. She looked at him and poked him in the chest. "It was just an innocent kiss and you had to make it deeper! Geez! Calm DOWN!" she poked him again and everybody watched him crash into the ground.

"How does dirt taste?"

"Mrpghmrh…" He rose and crossed his arms. He leaned against the wall. He couldn't forget about the kiss. He was attracted to the girl now. He kept peeking out looks at her, and thankfully, nobody saw. Well, he was wrong. He didn't care about his rosary, only about the girl. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Well, good night Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome." Miroku fell asleep too, holding his staff protectively.

"Kagome! I think Lord Fluffykins likes you cause he kept looking at you! I could smell his pleasure!" she whispered to her friend, who blushed madly, again.

"Hardly! He tried to kill me! He does NOT like me!"

"Pfft..Right." Sango said. She laid in her sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep. Yuki watched Kagome go in her sleeping bag. When she was almost asleep, she whispered.

"No wonder he doesn't like you. He LOVES you!" she giggled and her friend turned red as a tomato, and instantly fell asleep. Yukita fell off into a light doze aswell.

**!#$&&$#!**

By the time Kikyo and Kagura got back at the castle, it was already dark. "Come," ordered Kagura. She walked up a couple flights of stairs, helping Kikyo a little bit. Kikyo was badly wounded. After about five minutes of walking around, they came to their destination.

They walked inside to see Naraku looking out the window. The majority of his wounds were healed, but not quite. He was still bleeding. "You have failed me, Kikyo." He turned around and glared at a bloody mess of Kikyo and a perfectly spotless Kagura.

"B-But! How do you know?" wondered Kikyo, out loud. She was enraged at Yukita for defeating her.

"Kanna," he simply said, and motioned at the little girl in white, with a mirror in her hand. Kikyo mouthed an "O". "Now, you will both go to your rooms and heal."

Kikyo was utterly shocked. "I get a room!?!"

"NO! Go back to your dungeons! That is your room! Get out of my face or you shall suffer a painful death." He watched as the miko ran to her dungeons. He didn't need Kagura to run after her, because he could notice when people left and entered.

"Naraku, I have no injuries. I do not need to heal," stated Kagura.

"Well then, let's see about that."

Kagura had five tentacles attack her at the same time, thus creating five gashes across her stomach. Now she was shocked and terrified. "Why?"

"You said you had no injuries. Now you do." He smirked. "That was for failure. Go to your room. Kanna, you will go to Lord Sesshomaru's castle and defeat the girl. She will be there tomorrow near noon. Be ready." He watched the girl leave the room and close the door with a 'click'. He smirked. Now he could rid of the girl. Excellent….

****

Kouga was a couple miles away from the Goshinboku Tree. He decided to rest for the night. He assumed that nobody was awake except for mutt face. He didn't know what strange new youkai and ningens were in their group. He would find out in the morning, when all was awake. At least with this distance, they wouldn't sense him.

**

!#$&&$#!

**

"Mrngh, five more minutes…."

A girl sighed and kicked the sleeping human in the stomach. He had his inner kimono on, seeing as his outer kimono was torn and useless. She saw him jerk awake and flinch when she kicked him again. "Wake up!"

"This Sesshomaru is tired."

Yukita had gotten angry. She didn't get a chance to bathe and change yet; she was in her inner kimono aswell and somehow needed a new kimono for her trip to the castle. In Lord Fluffykins youkai form, he would be the first one up. It would be the exact opposite then in his ningen form. "Kagome?" She looked at the older girl beside her. She had changed into her regular school uniform, the green skirt, the white shirt and red ribbon. She and Sango had a bath in the hotsprings already. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were eating their breakfast, ramen again, and had no other care at the moment. Shippo and Kirara were still sleeping, they could sleep in a bit longer.

Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru, you don't want to stay DOWN there much longer. If you do stay DOWN there, I will DOWN you until there is a crater 20 feet DOWN in the deep ground and I will not be able to DOWN you anymore. So do get up so I won't DOWN you again!" She kicked him in the stomach, seeing as her friend had a lot of fun doing that lately. They had been trying to wake him up for 10 minutes.

Sesshomaru didn't budge. He didn't speak. He just slept. The girls were getting very angry now. They had a good idea. Imagine a bright lightbulb on their heads. Yukita scrambled to get a bucket and ran to the stream. Kagome stayed where she was. A minute later, Yukita returned with a bucket-full of water. She dumped it into the crater, WITH Sesshomaru in it.

"DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN!"

Sesshomaru kicked frantically and jumped out of the 20 foot crater. He was SOAKED! He muttered something like, "..stupid wenches and stupid subdoing rosaries…now my clothes are wet….nothing to wear."

The girls giggled and saw Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara run outside to see the commotion. They were all shocked and laughed their heads off. Kagome spoke first. "Inuyasha, go get clothing for Yukita and Sesshomaru. She can't possibly go to the castle like that. Hurry back!" She put coins in Inuyasha's hands and pushed him. He was gone in an instant.

Yukita sighed. "Is there anybody who hasn't bathed yet?" She looked around her. Everybody shook their heads 'No'. Yukita shook her head in defeat. True, Sesshomaru didn't bathe yet, but she did NOT want to go with HIM. She leaned against a tree and waited for them to return.

**

!#$&&$#!

**

"Man, I'm hungry." Kouga woke up and looked around. "I'll hunt a bit." He ran into the forest and caught a rabbit. He made a fire.

He sighed. "I hope you can wait, Kagome dear, I have to get ready. I'm going to make you my mate." Kouga smirked and began to eat his breakfast. "I'm coming for you."

**

!#$&&$#!

**

Inuyasha returned a while later with a kimono and a haori. He gave them to their new owners and jumped into a tree. He watched the tiny figure of Yukita go into the trees, towards the hotspring. He also watched five figures walk back into the hut. The only person left outside was his half-brother, who still had his haori in his hands.

Sesshomaru walked into the forest to the hotsprings, but came across a hanyou half-way there. "Move out of this Sesshomaru's way, worthless half breed." He stated.

"Feh, like I will let you interrupt our dear sister. She'd yell at you for hours." He crossed his arms and looked at Sesshomaru from below. He was still in his tree.

"Hmn." Sesshomaru continued to walk.

"I'll make sure to say 'I told you so'!"

Yukita placed her kimono on a rock. The kimono was black, with yellow stars all over. It had a yellow obi. She quickly undressed and stepped into the hotspring. She borrowed Kagome's supplies, which she gratefully took. She rummaged threw the worn out yellow pack, and saw a couple items. She saw a towel, shampoo, body soap and a washcloth. She had to thank the miko later. She put the items on the rock and sunk into the water, so she was chin-deep. It wasn't that hard for her, considering she was a 'little girl'.

She relaxed for a couple minutes. She then decided to wash her hair. She rose from the water a bit, so she was neck deep and made her way over to the bag, but stopped dead in her tracks. She saw a man come into the clearing. Quite a familiar man, actually. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!" She sunk deep into the water so it was chin deep again.

Sesshomaru saw a light blush on her cheeks. "I came here to bathe. I have not had time to do so yet."

He put his items on a different rock and looked at his sister.

"You are NOT bathing with ME!"

"I am. You are just lucky you are still a little child."

With those words said, she blushed a deep crimson and turned her back to him. She waited to hear him coming in, and turned towards him. He was neck-deep in the water and on the other side of the hotspring. '_Noo! The supplies are over there! Arg!!!'_ She pointed towards the bag. "Can you hand me the supplies, since they are right behind you?"

He obediently passed her the supplies and stared at them in interest. "What are those, by the way?"

She looked where he was pointing, and looked at the shampoo. She put the other supplies beside her, out of the water of course. "This is shampoo. You wash you're hair with it. Let me look at the instructions." She turned the bottle over and read it. "Wet hair and apply shampoo. Lather and rinse. Repeat if necessary. That seems simple enough!" She tilted her head back for a moment to get her hair wet. She noticed him staring at her. "Well? Wet your hair!" She squeezed out a bit of shampoo and scrubbed her hair. She handed the bottle to Sesshomaru.

He wet his hair and took the shampoo bottle she handed to him. It smelled like raspberries. He tilted his head back and applied the shampoo. He copied the girl, and scrubbed his hair. Yukita and Sesshomaru rinsed their hair. He saw Yukita get out a cloth and apply soap to it. She started to scrub her arms.

Yukita, noticing his gaze, quickly spoke. "I only have one cloth. Too bad." She stuck out her tongue and grabbed the towel. "I'm getting out now. Would you mind turning around?"

"There is nothing I have not seen before."

"I don't care! Turn around!"

"Keh."

Yukita saw him turn around and she stepped out of the hotsprings. Sesshomaru turned back and saw her wrapped in a towel. She responded. "I only have one towel. Too bad." She stuck out her tongue. Talk about deja-vu! She grabbed her outfit and ran into the trees. She put on her white inner kimono and started with her outer.

Then a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the trees. When she looked up, Sesshomaru was fully dressed. He was in a black haori with yellow stars. It matched his black hair perfectly. "Hurry up. You are too slow. Kouga is approaching."

Yukita nodded and rolled her eyes. She tied up her kimono. "So, that stupid hanyou had to make us look like twins. All you need is your youkai form and they wouldn't be able to tell us apart." She rolled her eyes again and walked to the Goshinboku tree, with Sesshomaru behind her.

**

!#$&&$#!

**

Five minutes later, a disgusting scent went up four noses. Four is a lot, if you think about it now. Three were demons, and one was a half-breed. The scent was of wolves and all was in chaos.

Inuyasha stomped outside, with a startled Shippo and a worried Kagome. Miroku and Sango equipped themselves of a staff and boomerang, while Kirara growled and followed her master outside. Yukita and her brother equipped themselves, one with two legendary swords, while the other with a katana and another legendary sword. Kaede went out in the garden to gather herbs. This kind of behavior results in several different beings. But with the smell, it could only be one person, or youkai. Either way, it was an unwanted guest.

"KOUGA! GET OUT OF HERE YOU MANGY WOLF!!!"

The whirlwind went '_woosh'_ and then stopped in a halt infront of a young miko, who travelled through a well a couple hundred years into the future. But let's not talk about that, for Kouga has no idea. Anyways, unfortunately, to get to that young miko, the wolf stomped ontop of Inuyasha.

"My sweet dear Kagome, how are you on this lovely day?" Kouga grabbed Kagome's petite hand and kissed it. The he continued. "You are as lovely as this flower..." Kouga grabbed out a red rose and gave it to the startled miko.

Kagome could feel herself blushing. "Uhh...Thanks...Kouga..."

"Don't touch her!" growled out Inuyasha. He ran over to Kouga and tried yanking him away. Then he realized what he was doing. "EWWW! Wolf germs! Get it offa me!!!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Yukita and Sesshomaru had the anime sweatdrop. Wow, now Inuyasha is running all over the village doing a weird dance, which he is 'trying to get Kouga germs off of him'. Everybody but the hanyou fell, anime style.

"Miroku, he's a bit childish now..." Sango muttered to her perverted friend.

"Yes, Lady Sango. He is VERY childish."

"Last time I did something like that was when I was 6..."

"I HEARD THAT YA KNOW!"

Everybody looked towards Inuyasha, who was raising his fist like a madman. Then he ran all over the place again. When he shook his fist in the air, it made Sango think of an old man. The kids come and anger him, he raises his cane and started to complain about kids these days.

"Friends these days....can't depend on them for nothing..." Inuyasha yelled and ran around again.

Sango sighed. "There's that theory put into use..." With the confused looks of her friends, she told them of the theory. They all just laughed.

Inuyasha was muttering something like, "...now they laugh at me..insane people...very insane...", while running around. Some villagers looked went outside to see what the commotion was about. They sweatdropped, laughed and heard more furied yells about wolf germs. Even the children went outside and laughed. That goes to show how insane teenagers are.

When Kouga saw Inuyasha finally jump into a tree, he went back to talking to Kagome. "Yo Kagome, want to come home with me? Dogboy here is not taking good care of you..." He held his hands in Kagome's.

Yukita could swear she saw the hearts in his eyes. She sighed. "He just doesn't give up, eh? I hope she doesn't go..." muttered the youkai to her brother.

He sighed too. "It seems so... Look." He kept his eyes on the young miko. He had the urge to growl when Kouga was touching her.

_'How dare he touch my woman!'_

_'Wait, where did that come from?'_

_'From you.'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'I'm you, fool.'_

_'I am not a fool!'_

_'Get back to the topic.'_

_'What topic?'_

_'The 'Kagome being your woman' topic...'_

_'She's not my woman.'_

_'Hmn..'_

_'I have no feelings for her.'_

_'None?'_

_'None.'_

_'You love her.'_

_'No I do not! Me loving a human is insane!'_

_'Fine, you have feelings for her.'_

_'...Fine. I have feelings for her. A LITTLE'_

_'Yay!'_

_'Go away.'_

_'Yes. Bye!'_

Kagome's next words put Sesshomaru back into reality, which made him sigh for relief.

"Uh...Kouga, I can't just go. I have to collect all the sacred jewel shards..." Kagome blushed like a tomato and grabbed her hand back. She saw the hurt in Kouga's eyes. "Maybe I'll see your friends in a while..." she quickly added, making Kouga happy. You can imagine him jumping for joy.

"Wow, she just made his day..." Sango grumbled.

"I don't want her to go..." Shippo whined.

"It seems so. She probably won't go anyways."Miroku added. They were all whispering, by the way.

"Yes Lady Kagome," Kouga kissed his 'future mates' hand and stood up. "Later muttface!" He turned around to leave, but stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around with a look of utter shock. "So, there's another muttface. And who do we have here? LORD Sesshomaru, I presume. A human..?"

"Hmph, so what if he is human? He'll get back to normal soon after Kikyo's long gone, and I am his sister. So back off, buddy!" Yukita defended, with a smirk on her face.

"How can this little girl be your sister, if your parents are long gone?"

"DON'T SPEAK OF OUR PARENTS THAT WAY! AND IF YOU REALLY NEEDED TO KNOW, KIKYO PUT A SEALING SPELL ON MY AGE!"

Kouga walked up to the angry little inuyoukai, and kneeled down. He cupped her chin and observered her face. "Well well well...I haven't got you yet..." He grabbed the girl.

"OWWW! LEMME GO!"

"Nah..."

"Kouga! Let her go!"

"Yes, Kagome." He dropped her to the ground, who immediately scrambled away. He smirked.

Inuyasha finally got out of his thinking world. "Wadd'ya mean, you might see his friends later?!?! He has no friends, and we need you to get the shards! You're staying right here!!!"

"Inuyasha...." she said, in an all too innocent voice. It sounded too sweet. This made Inuyasha go into fear. She saw Yukita and Sesshomaru snicker at his sudden fear, who growled in reply. "Sit boy."

THUD!

Kagome stormed off into the hut, with three friends following after her worridly. The hanyou in read just "feh'd" and jumped into a tree to gather his thoughts. He needed to know why he said that 'he didn't have her yet'...Sesshomaru quirked a brow at Yukita, who was walking away.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon. Don't follow me."

He nodded and went into the hut. A confused wolf youkai just ran away.

"Kukuku...Where has Kanna gone?"

Just at that precise moment, the monotone, evil, quiet, deadly, girl in all white came into the room with a white mirror in her hands. She had nothing else and was not injured. It dissapointed Naraku very much to see that the girl was nowhere to be found. It also disturbed him that she returned very quickly.

"Naraku, the girl has not entered the castle yet." She stated in a monotone voice.

"Hmm, let me see her Kanna."

Kanna obediently tapped her mirror so it showed four figures. Inuyasha was in a tree, and two figures in identical clothing happened to be talking. They had on black robes with yellow stars. One had black hair and a ningen, while the other had silver hair and a youkai. They saw the girl saying that she was going on a walk and she walked away. The other figure, a male, went inside the hut. The wolf boy ran away. At this time, the evil hanyou stood up.

"Kukuku....I will be needing Kagura for this. Keep this mirror showing the girl so I can see when she leaves to go to the castle." He made his way to the wind sorceress' bedchamber. He barged right in.

"Naraku..." Kagura snarled. She was on her bed laying down, trying to gather up her thoughts of how to escape Naraku's grasp. She intented to live her life with freedom, and not being ordered around by a careless hanyou.

"You will go to the girl NOW! She is on a walk alone. If anyone interferes, do not hesitate to kill them. Hurry up, you are wasting precious time!"

Kagura took a feather from her hair and flew top-speed to Yukita.

She walked through the forest, with her long silver hair flowing freely in the light breeze. The trees swayed with a rustling sound. The sun was almost high in the sky, saying that it was close to noon. The birds were chirping, the village children were playing. It was all perfect, except for thwe disturbing thought on her mind. Why was Kouga after her again? She quickly remembered her first encounter with the leader of the wolf tribe.

_Memory Of Yukita_

Yukita was walking into a clearing. She had previously left another village, which had kindly let her stay and rest. They were all very kind, but she needed work to do. Naraku and his minions were bothering her at every chance they got, and she needed to find her brother and half-brother. She had seen them weeks ago, but she did not want to make an appearance. She neded to train, because what if they intended to fight her? She had to be ready. She walked through a beautiful garden with many flowers, some of them she didn't know the name. But it didn't matter, the sight was just breathtaking. She was enjoying herself as much as possible, until a horrid smell reached her sensitive nose. She perked up and saw a wolf youkai coming her way. She unsheathed her sword and got into a battle stance.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Yukita yelled.

The wolf just crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to her. "Hmm, a blue crescent moon on you're forehead? You must be Sesshomaru's sister. Is the little wittle puppy afraid of me?" he teased.

"Not a chance!"

"Good. I've heard about you and you're spell. If I get it off, you will be a great mate. Very strong and pretty. If I don't, I can use you as bait. Come here!" He grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me! Poison claws!"

"Ahhh!" He grabbed his arm and looked away. "I'll get you some other day. Mark my words, you will be mine. Later!"

She saw the wolf youkai, named Kouga, run away in his blue whirlwind. _'I guess I got to look out for him. I won't let him capture me. I need to get stronger!'_

_End Of Memory_

She kept thinking for a while, until a strong scent came into her sensitive nose. She froze to the spot. She smelled a little human girls blood, and a bloodthirsty youkai. She saw the girl trying to run away a mile up into the field. She used her demon speed to get to her in seconds. The little girl had long black hair and was dirty. Her kimono was tattered and stained with blood. She was terrified and hid behind her saviour. Yukita unsheathed her sword and got into a battle stance.

"What's your name?"

"Raya.." answered the frightened little girl.

"Raya, run!"

The little girl ran away. The demon decided to run after her, but a heavy, razor-sharp sword cut him in two. He glared at a little inuyoukai. She must've seen the jewel shard that was in his stomach, cause she grabbed it before he could regenerate. She smiled triumfantly and watched the demon turn to dust.

Yukita just remembered the little girl. She looked back and saw Kagura trying to get her. Yukita was furious and sped towards her. The girl was terrified once again.

"Dance of Blades!"

Yukita grabbed her sword and thrust it infront of her. The attack cut Yukita, but it did not harm the little girl. "Get away from her! She's only a little girl!"

Kagura smirked and from nowhere tentacles shot out from everywhere, and Yukita got stabbed in the shoulder, leg and stomach. She cried out in pain and dropped to the floor.

Yukita gasped and tried to stop the flow of blood. She then smelt the strong scent of death. Terrified, she looked behind her at the little girl. She looked just in time to see Naraku stab the little girl with a mysterious glowing-purple dagger.

"Nooo!"

"Kagome....I'm worried. Should we go?"

"Maybe, yeah. Let's go Sango. Are you coming Inuyasha?"

Kagome and Sango stood up, followed by Miroku. Sesshomaru decided to stay behind with Shippo and Kaede. Kirara jumped on her mistress' shoulder. Inuyasha stared at them bluntly, with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't think-"

"Exactly Inuyasha! You don't think! Let's go or you'll be left behind!" Kagome put her hand on his arm firmly, and dragged him towards the door.

"KAGOME! Listen to me!"

Kagome sighed. "Fine, what do you want to tell us?"

"I don't think we should go after her. Sesshomaru said she doesn't want us to follow her, and she should be able to protect herself. She won't get herself killed. Stop worrying."

"Hmmmm....What do you think, Sango?"

Sango sighed in defeat. "I have no idea. What do you think we should do Miroku?"

"Oh...Umm....pat pat..."

"HENTAI!"

**SLAM!**

"Ow..." Miroku looked at Sango pervertedly. When he saw her death glare, he sighed aswell. "Fine, I think we shouldn't follow her. You underestimate her."

"Fine," said Kagome bitterly. She released her grip on her friend's shoulder and plopped down on the ground. Sesshomaru sat down in thought, folowed by 5 other people, while 2 youkai's played with a spinning top. They all wanted her to return from her 'walk' safely. They did not know how wrong they were.

The girl was dropped to the ground, and lay motionless. Yukita cried from fury. "HOW COULD YOU? YOU ARE EVIL!" With demonic speed, she ran behind Naraku and stabbed him near the heart. She pulled her sword out and saw Naraku whimpering, an inch from death. He suddenly dissappeared, but Yukita knew he wasn't gone yet. Suddenly, blades cut Yukita all over her, and she dropped to the ground. She looked up and saw Kagura with her fan outstretched.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you should not have gone on a walk today." With an animalistic growl as an answer, she continued. "Now you may meet your end! Any prayers?"

"I want them all to forgive me...And I wish Kikyo to.....be dead to Inuyasha....and Kagome....can be together..."she panted. It surprised Kagura that she could speak that much.

"Oh well. That won't happen. Die! DANCE OF BLADES!" She twirled her fan and Yukita crouched in a ball, ready to meet her demise.

**!#$&&$#!!#$&&$#!**

**Yay! Another chapter done! I am deciding on making new stories, all with my new character Yukita. I will introduce her, just incase other people didn't read this story. I know I did not get to Yukita going to the castle yet, but I want to introduce a very helpful character next chapter. Keep reading and please R&R!**


End file.
